


lotrips Ficlet Collection

by strawberryelfsp (berreh)



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Dominance, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Kink, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berreh/pseuds/strawberryelfsp
Summary: Three pr0nlets from the early days, written as gifts.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shaenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaenie/gifts).



**Surrounded (OT3)**

_written May 14, 2003 – a set of three drabbles, 3 x 100 words. This was my first attempt at OT3, inspired by Shaenie (who wasn’t?)_

 

Elijah is surrounded.

Left: Billy’s mouth, hard and hungry on the fluttering pulse in his throat, swallowing his heartbeat. Right: Dom’s tongue coarse and wet on his rib cage, marking out their territory. Dividing the spoils. Pale limbs stretched to the limit, body pulled taut and twisting on dark silk. Wrists flex and pull, fingers scrabbling at the hand that pinions them overhead. Writhing, face pressed into the hollow of his armpit, helpless in the face of the double advance, he can only arch and collapse and open his borders to invasion. Overwhelmed. Divided. Conquered. Shattering in surrender, he moans.

"Yours..."

~

Dom is surrounded.

Below: Elijah’s legs jerking beneath his outstretched knee. Above: Billy’s hand wound tight in his hair, twisting and digging nails into the straining cords of his neck. Cock pressed into the soft heat of Elijah’s thigh, every tremor makes him hiss. His hand slithers up the length of Elijah’s form, and slips between soft sliding skin to close around Billy’s cock at the same moment his teeth take hold of Elijah’s nipple. He soaks up the fractured moan and channels it into Billy. The conduit of Elijah’s disintegration. His eyes meet Billy’s in a hungry offer.

"Ours..."

~

Billy is surrounded.

Elijah raw beneath him, opening and unraveling in fragmented syllables. Dom lithe and moving beside him, his growls harmonizing with Elijah’s whimpers. Billy tightens his grip on both, pushing forward to crush Dom’s mouth, colliding beneath Elijah’s bared throat. Dom’s hand slow around him, and when their eyes meet Billy can see Dom’s offer to splinter Elijah between them. When Elijah moans and it flows through Dom’s fingers, the gray shiver in his eyes assures Billy that tonight, there will be two surrenders. And one conqueror. His body surges forward as his shadow covers them both.

"Mine..."

 

* * *

 

**The Agony of Defeat (DM/BB)**

_written November 12, 2003 per request of kiltsandlollies_

"Say it, Billy."

He can hear Dom grunt when he tries again to escape, and is rewarded by a sharp jerk of his wrists, arms bent tight and painful behind his back. Billy stops his twisting and snorts into the table beneath his cheek.

"Fucking let me up, Dominic."

Dom's thighs are crushing across his hips, breath hot and arrogant when he leans down to Billy's ear.

"Not until you say it."

The table creaks as Dom grinds down, hands merciless on Billy's wrists, straddling thighs crushing his dick into the green felt of the billiard table. Their billiard table, where Billy had beaten Dom so many times, so many games, until Dom abruptly decided to change the rules. Billy thrashes, twisting on the green felt, writhing as his tingling legs kick uselessly.

"Let me go, Dom, you fucker— unngh— let me—"

Dom sits up, pulling tighter, drawing a strangled hiss from Billy. He snarls into the scratchy fabric below him, feeling it burning his skin, marking his neck and face. His cock throbs between Dom's weight and the unyielding table, and he squirms against it and closes his eyes. His hands twitch in Dom's grip; his hips shift, first pushing his ass back against Dom’s body, then grinding his cock against the table.

"Let me..." he says again, this time without voice.

"I'll let you — when you say it."

He can hear Dom smiling and swears again, before he finally gives up and whips his head back to free his voice.

"You're a better pool player than me."

Cheeks burning, lip twitching, Billy feels Dom slide downward and stretch out on top of him, running his hands along the bunched knots of Billy's pinioned arms.

"I win," he says against Billy’s ear, and Billy moans as the felt goes warm beneath them.

 

* * *

 

**Late Show**

_written May 2004 per request of tricky, who badgered me until I finally caved_

This must be some new level of pathetic, even for Desperate Dom. Lij would give him pure hell if he could see him now. Dom knows the sight of him like this would give that little Yank fucker weeks of piss-taking. But at this point, stuck in the endless hour between too late at night and too early in the morning, with the light from the TV scratching in his sleepless eyes and the taste of beer thick in the back of his mouth, Dom really couldn’t give a shit. At this point, sitting between the empty pizza box and the stack of rented videos, all he can really focus on is the face on the telly, his thumb on the pause button, and his other hand twisting and working between his thighs.

Dom stares into the eyes that look back at him, stopped and waiting just for him, frozen by a sudden impulse of late night and too much beer and too little sex in too long a time. Wanking to paused videos — and not even porn. It’s an Olympic standard of pathetic, and as Dom shivers and gasps and pulls his aching cock in his fist he simply can't bring himself to give a flying fuck.

He comes quickly, as stuttering and frantic as these random bursts of depravity usually are, head heavy on the back of the couch and staring straight into that intensely delicate face from under his lashes. It's surprisingly powerful, amplified by the twinge of shame, and he's shaking by the time the last wave runs down his twitching fingers. He sweats and breathes, limp and sprawled on the couch, his hand too numb to uncurl from its death grip, and he might get to sleep tonight after all. The eyes on the screen stare back at him, arched brows and pale glow, and Dom thinks, gotta finish the movie first. I did pay for it and all.

He un-pauses and the vacuum is filled again with sound and motion, flickering across Dom's sated face. Finally, he pries his sticky hand off his softening cock and reaches for the plastic Blockbuster case, holding it up so he doesn't have to turn his head to read the name he seeks.

_Norman Reedus as Murph McManus_

Dom tosses the box away and reaches for the last slice of pizza with his clean hand.

Good to know.


End file.
